Dark Heart
by Vash123
Summary: A SweetTooth story One-Shot! Rated T for violence and some other stuff, that readers shall read!


Alright folks after much time away, am back with another story! Another SweetTooth one in fact...or well it's not...I mean it is SweetTooth but it's different, you'll see. Making this a One-Shot though, but can be tempted to make it a continuing story...anyway here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ROTG characters, just the plot I make the characters are owned by William Joyce/Dreamworks, etc y'all get the picture.

Note: I wrote this late, so sorry about any mistakes n so forth.

* * *

It was another battle between good and evil, the light against the dark, the Guardians against the Nightmare King. It all seemed to be going the same as it always did, with the Guardians beating Pitch as he tried in vain to defeat the Guardians, North was tearing through Nightmares with his dual swords up close and personal, while Sandy and Jack blasted them from a distance using whips and staff respectively. Then you had Tooth who was flying through the Nightmares, cutting them to pieces with her wings but she also carried with her a sword something she hadn't used in a long time but figured it was time to get back to using it.

Finally you had Bunnymund who mixed in with range using his boomerangs and melee attacks with his martial arts and also with his serrated boomerang. Pitch watched with rather sour disgust at the sight, gripping his hands as rage built up inside of him...NO he was not going to lose, NOT THIS TIME! The Nightmare King then charged forward with a shadow sword to engage the Guardians personally, he first went after North who turned around just in time to block a strike of course before he could continue Pitch was separated by Sandy and Jack blasting him back. Pitch then disappeared into the ground, coming up behind Bunny who swiftly dodged a slash before kicking the man and slashing his cheek with his serrated boomerang, Tooth then came in from behind to take a hit at Pitch though he moved ever so slightly to turn causing Tooth's blade to sink into his shoulder as he shouted in pain before shaking the fairy to the ground.

He then made his way over to the dazed Tooth as he then pulled out the sword from his back, spitting up some blood coming upon her with hate in his eyes. Bunny saw Pitch move in with his intent, not liking it.

"TOOTH!"Bunny shouted as he began making his way over, though a group of Nightmares cut him off taking the Pooka by surprise and wounding him.

It was at that moment everything seemed to move in slow motion to Bunny, he watched Pitch raise the bloody sword in his grip before coming in with a hard downward stab and all Bunny could hear was a cry of pain from Tooth. He blinked, he felt like his body was numb for a moment before he quickly came to his senses and let out a frustrated yell destroying the group of Nightmares and running over to Tooth as he tackled into Pitch, surprising the Nightmare King as he was sent tumbling. Bunny looked down at Tooth, her breathing shallow and her eyes almost drained of color.

"Tooth, hang on you're gonna be fine!"Bunny stated as he looked her over.

The sword wound was deep and her once beautiful feathered body was now stained largely red with her blood. The Pooka just stared, he couldn't think straight...though he then watched as Tooth slowly raised her hand to his cheek before coughing up some blood.

"B...Bunny...I..."Tooth's voice fell silent for a moment as Bunny then placed his paws on her, tears in his eyes now.

"You what Tooth!? WHAT?!"Bunny asked as he watched her eyes move, leaning himself closer to her as she put on a weak smile.

"I l...love you.."Tooth said weakly as she then kissed the Pooka on the lips.

Bunny was shocked at first at the kiss, though enjoyed it however he then finally felt the fairy's body go limp. Bunny stared at her and gently shook Tooth trying to get her to wake, this had to be a nightmare...this couldn't be real...she couldn't be dead...he loved her.

It was at that moment something snapped in Bunny, something dark...something...so very dark came forth in the Pooka. His sadness and sorrow turned into rage and hatred, he looked over to Pitch who had gotten up and watched the scene though now seeing Bunny and his state...HE was actually frightened. The battle by this point had stopped, the other Guardians watched on...it was silent for a few moments as Bunny and Pitch just looked at one another.

It then happened in an instant, in a flash as Bunny grabbed the sword Pitch used running at him with a loud pained battle cry. Pitch was taken aback as he was then slashed across the chest, before Bunny then discarded the sword and tackled into the man bringing him to the ground before beginning to pummel on him with his fists. The Pooka kept going and going, until Pitch stopped moving and his face was completely bloody...though it was right then something else happened.

Bunnymund was then thrown back off of Pitch by a force, before suddenly a mass of shadow came about and engulfed Bunny completely.

"BUNNY!"North shouted taking a step forward.

The darkness consumed Bunny, in fact surprisingly so much that Pitch Black had returned to who he normally was...Pitch was Kozmotis Pitchiner again, a hero from the Golden Age and one who once led the Golden Armies against the Fearlings so long ago. Moments passed as the darkness finally stopped and the other Guardians watched with shock as Bunny rose from the ground.

No...it wasn't Bunny, not anymore...it was the new Nightmare King. His fur had changed to black, in fact everything from his arm gauntlets to his boomerangs became black, his eyes however changed from emerald green to a soulless grey color. His back was turned from the rest, though as he turned to face them he just stared and not a word was said until a few moments passed by.

"B...Bunny..?"Jack asked a little slowly.

The now dark Pooka said nothing, his gaze then fell upon the dead Tooth and a flicker of a memory flashed through his head. Not a word was spoken, before any of the Guardians could do anything the Pooka then left, disappearing into the ground.

As the new Nightmare King, Bunny held now held no hope, no happiness, and no love. His heart now holding pure darkness, as black as the night.

* * *

Well there is the story! I may continue it, /shrug but for now it is a One-Shot story. So read and review folks!


End file.
